Charge Combo
Charge Combos, also known as Beam Combos, are special weapons featured in the first two games of the Metroid Prime Trilogy, Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. A Charge Combo is used by fully charging a beam weapon, and then combining it with a secondary weapon. This will "combine" its energy with the energy from the beam, and fire the Charge Combo. The Special Charge Beam Attacks in Super Metroid were very similar, and acted as a precursor. Charge Combos are absent from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption because of the addition of Hypermode and a beam stacking system. Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes contain four beam weapons, and consequently, four Charge Combos. They are items like any other, which must be acquired before they can be used. With the exception of the Super Missile, all Charge Combos are entirely optional items, serving only to aid Samus in combat. There are two types of Charge Combos as named in the Prime Inventory: Single Shot Charge Combos and Sustained Fire Charge Combos. Single Shot Charge Combos fire one blast at a time and usually deplete 5 or 10 missiles (in the case of the Darkburst, Sunburst, and Sonic Boom only use 5 missiles, but also use 30 Beam Ammo units of the respective beam). Sustained Fire Charge Combos fire a constant stream which can be stopped by Samus at will, by releasing the "Y" button or down on the D-pad, depending on the game version. Sustained Fire Charge Combos require 10 missiles to activate, and deplete 5 missiles per second afterward. (Flamethrower and Wavebuster) There is a 6-2 ratio of Single Shot combos to Sustained Fire ones. Both Sustained Fire combos are exclusive to Prime. List of Combos Super Missile The Super Missile is the Charge Combo of the Power Beam, and is a Single Shot Charge Combo. Since both Prime and Echoes include the Power Beam, both games also include the Super Missile (the only Charge Combo to appear in both Prime games). The Super Missile is special, as it is the oldest of the Charge Combos, being a feature of the Metroid series since Super Metroid (though in that and other games it was a separate Missile). It is also, in the Prime games, a required item and the only required Charge Combo. Wavebuster The Wavebuster is the Charge Combo of the Wave Beam, and is a Sustained Fire Charge Combo. The Wavebuster is found in Metroid Prime, in the Chozo Ruins area. It fires a stream of violet electricity, paralyzing enemies. It resembles the Grapple Voltage of Corruption. Ice Spreader The Ice Spreader is the Charge Combo of the Ice Beam, and is a Single Shot Charge Combo. Found in the Magmoor Caverns area of Metroid Prime, the Ice Spreader will coat whatever it touches in a thick layer of ice, and can be used to freeze multiple targets. Flamethrower The Flamethrower is the Charge Combo of the Plasma Beam, and is a Sustained Fire Charge Combo. It is found on the first level of Phazon Mines in the original Metroid Prime, and when fired will release a very short-ranged stream of fire, dealing immense damage to all it touches. The Flamethrower is useful against large groups of nearby enemies, as it can be swept quickly over them, burning them to ashes. Darkburst The Darkburst is found in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, the Charge Combo of the Dark Beam. It is a Single Shot Charge Combo, as are all the Charge Combos in Echoes. The Darkburst is a fairly slow-moving projectile, but on impact will create a black hole, sucking in all nearby enemies to a "dark dimension" unrelated to Dark Aether. The Darkburst needs 5 missiles and 30 dark beam ammo in order to be fired. Sunburst Again found only in Echoes, and again a Single Shot Charge Combo the Sunburst is the Charge Combo of the Light Beam. Like its counterpart the Darkburst, this weapon fires a large, slow moving projectile: a sphere of intensely bright, rainbow-tinted light. It will deal immense damage to creatures from Dark Aether. The Sunburst requires 5 missiles and 30 light beam ammo to fire. If the cluster is close to a target it will fire rays of intense heat to an opponent that is within in reach. Sonic Boom .]] The Sonic Boom, the Single Shot Charge Combo of the Annihilator Beam, is the final Charge Combo of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. This weapon, unlike the Darkburst and Sunburst, fires an extremely fast projectile; so fast, in fact, that it will instantly appear next to the target. The Sonic Boom tears a rift in space, severely damaging any nearby enemies. This Charge Combo puts the heaviest drain on Samus' resources, consuming 5 missiles, 30 light beam ammo, and 30 dark beam ammo in one blast. Inventory data ''Prime'' ''Echoes'' In Echoes, each Charge Combo now has a separate entry in the Inventory. ''Metroid Prime'' flash Tip/Trick ;T1 (Missile Combos):"Every beam weapon can be combined with Missiles to perform a super combo, once Samus has found each beam weapon's combo power-up. (For instance, the Power Beam combo is Super Missile.)" Bomb Combos Unused text in the code of Echoes alludes to the existence of Charge Combos involving Power Bombs at one point in the game's development. Scrapped for unknown reasons, Samus could select any beam (except the Power Beam) in Morph Ball mode and then lay a Dark, Light or Annihilator Bomb depending on whatever Beam was selected. Each Bomb would have its own effect, and none of the three would replace normal Power Bombs as a means of destroying Denzium obstructions. The Dark Bomb appeared to be similar to the Death Ball (which is in the final game, albeit in the multiplayer mode), the Light Bomb would have been a proximity explosion that could burn enemies alive, and the Annihilator Bomb would apparently suck in all nearby enemies.http://tcrf.net/User:Abahbob/mp2d References ru:Комбинированный луч Category:Beam Combos Category:Concussive weaponry